World peace but at what cost?
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Can you really want world peace? What if it cost you something very important? England will grant world peace and go with Russia but what happens? He is needs to give up his life. America doesn't want this and so God promises to return England if he shows to him that he truly loves him. Can he do it? Parings: USUK, GerIta, and more.


**O' Death such a beautiful sleep awaits me...**

** For angles see me...Oh please see my pleads...**

** And rescue my love...For sleep take me...**

"ENGLAND! NO DON'T! PLEASE LET ME! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T!" America screamed at England who was walking towards Russia. He was mumbling something in a dialect known to no one but him. 

_ "C'reust Inble andre fert Inbla un ackle un..." _England said walking and stumbling towards Russia. England was splashed with blood. His sandy blonde hair had a crimson red splash on the left side and his green uniform was now green and red. His emerald green eyes glowing a golden yellow and a magic circle appeared before him. Magical symbols glowing in the different circles inside of the giant amber glowing one. "I'm sorry America...You shouldn't have to worry anymore because by doing this by my own free will you and the other nations won't be hurt any more...I love you and I will never forget you Alfred..._Iech ikle abum nesi'ao angle'wj freov inblesu.._" With a sad smile England turned around to face his lover for a last time. After shedding a tear he turned back and pushed the circle forward with one last chant that would seal his faith. "_Cres'il aksn'e inbut ale..."_ The circle grew and turned a emerald green and it surrounded him and Russia. He let out a sad laugh as Russia tried to escape.

"This was not part of the deal! Stop this magic be- ACH! * coughs up blood * NO! THIS WAS NOT THE DEAL!" Russia yelled looking up at England who smiled and spoke up.

"I'd never give myself up because you lied too, you said that if I came with you, you wouldn't hurt any other country but I saw your plans, You lied and so I broke the deal too...Enjoy the death trip for you are condemn and are damned, By the voice of god and his servitude angle Britannia you are damned!" England yelled as a circle glowed underneath then and started spiraling on the ground. Wings grew from England's back and a halo appeared on top of his head. A bright pure white rob appeared on his body. America was going hysterical. He tried to lunge forward to grab England but was stopped by Germany.

"LET GO LUDWIG! ARTHUR'S GOING TO DIE!" America yelled trying to kick the German so he could get to his lover but couldn't get free.

"NO! ALFRED YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE'S DOING THIS SO WE ALL DON'T DIE!" Germany screamed pulling America away towards the other countries that were there to restrain the American because they all knew this would happen from the reaction he gave when Russia proposed this idea in the last world meeting. He almost killed the nation when he said it, but was stopped when his lover agreed. The whole world was shocked and I mean the whole world. (The humans were told about them and they remained quite calm learning this but when they found out about this agreement they too were shocked) because a nation was giving up his own life away. This is what happened at the meeting.

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~

"I have a plan that would end the world wars~ it is that England becomes mine da~" Russia said smiling like a child but everyone knew that he was a monster at heart.

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY WILL I LET THAT HAPPEN YOU FUCKING COMMIE!" America screamed lunging forwards towards Russia but was stopped by England who calmly spoke.

"Alright love calm down. Okay Russia I accept." England said while sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea. Everyone looked at England like he was crazy and his lover America looked at him like he was a whole other person.

"Iggy! Wake up this is not a fucking joke!" America said hopeful that England, his lover was joking but when England didn't speak his heart broke. He knew that he wasn't joking around anymore.

"I'm sorry but I will do it. Anyway my people will die but their souls are going to be with me." England spoke softly as he changed into the Britannia angel. Everyone was shocked well all except France who was expecting this.

"Who are you?" Germany asked as he walked towards Britannia.

"I am Britannia another form of England, I am the personal guard of god, I am his eldest son Jesus being my little brother. I have come forward to accept the agreement of Russia for my father wants peace between all of us and so I am to act like a peace offering, England also accepts and we shall take those souls who live in England to the heavens above." Britannia said in a honey soft voice calming down everyone except America who just ran towards Britannia and hugged him while crying.

"Why! Why! Why! I love England please don't take him away!" America cried not caring that all the countries saw him cry which was rare.

"I am sorry America but my father wants this and England agrees to this. He knows what's going to come from this and he is also crying. He doesn't want to leave you but he must for he must fulfill the duties of being a country and an angel." Britannia said in his honey soft voice and started to sooth America by rubbing his head and singing a soft angelic song that brought forth a golden glow into the whole world creating peace for man and animal. He made each human calm down and relax for he knew that soon there shall be war and this song was also a protection charm, to keep his beloved humans from harms way.

"What's going to happen to him?" Italy asked and everyone sadden, even France who was starting to cry a little.

"Italy, England's...he's going to...go away...forever.." France said looking at the little Italian who was starting to cry.

"You...mean..like...Holy roman Empire..." Italy said crying in the arms of Germany who looked down at his little Italian lover.

"Yes...just like him..." France said sobbing into his sleeve.

"Why! England please don't I love you too much for you to leave me!" America said through his sobs and Russia was just glaring at them laughing at America for crying and petting him for those stupid things he called feelings.

"I am so sorry Alfred but we are to do this with our own free will, so please don't say things like that. It will make both me and him want to stay and cause mass destruction. We both love you, he loves you as a lover and I love you as family, he wants to stay with you for the rest of the time so I shall transform back." Britannia said transforming back to England who cried in the arms of his lover.

"I love you Alfred but this is something I must do." England said sobbing as he looked up at his lover.

"Okay...but I won't leave your side till the end!" America said pulling England into a deeper, possessive hug Knowing that this would start the end of his time with his beloved. All the countries started to cry, even Ukraine and Belarus, which shocked everybody. The only person that was smiling was Russia as he was plotting the demise of everyone, starting of with America. He thought that when he would take England he would make him his slave, he would rape him everyday and invite America over one day so he could see how his little ex lover was doing.

~~~~ End of Flash back ~~~~~

"NO! I WILL NOT DI- ACH! * blood pours out of his mouth * THIS WILL NOT ACH! * falls to the ground and is holding his head * NO!" Russia screamed at the top of his lunges, his coat started to glow a bright metallic blue and his clothes started to rip into shreds.

"_Andel a'ehy feliout aed'jik ino aleb'is ountre BoK!" _Britannia screamed pointing his hand towards Russia, his own body started glow brighter, it made all the countries look away from it because it was so blinding. As he spoke a light was starting to form over Russia. It was a foggy purple and it made Russia scream in pain. Britannia yelled as he felt pain splinter all over his body, he fell down and Russia stopped screaming. He fell over and stopped moving, and at this back in Russia every human bent down, screaming in a agonizing way. They all fell down and stopped moving and it was the same in England, just that everyone moved to the churches of their own beliefs and sang together, awaiting the arrival of their savior. Britannia went to both countries after getting back up and rescued each soul taking them with his father. When he came back he walked over to Russia's life less body and picked it up. He ignored the cries of each country telling him to come back and spread out his wings. He flew upwards to the gates of heaven and entered, he flew to his fathers golden palace and laid him down.

"Britannia what do you want to do to him?" His father asked looking at his son who was caressing Russia's face whispering sweet things to him. He smiled at his father and spoke up.

"May he be reborn into the earth with other humans like the countries and may he forget about his past." Britannia said stroking Russia's silver hair. His father chuckled and came over to Britannia and Russia.

"And so he may." He said putting his hand over Russia's head, whipping every memory that the nation had and turned back time on his body so he would be like an unborn infant and he took him and placed him into the womb of a women who was not able to have children and wished with all her heart to one day have one.

"The women will be happy won't she." Britannia asked looking at his father who simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes and you shall be the guardian of this child." His father said smiling at Britannia who just was over flowing with happiness.

"Thank you father!" Britannia squealed out with joy but then sadden as England was starting to cough up blood.

"Father he is dying, please make him feel nothing." Britannia said changing back to England who coughed up more blood. He looked up at god and smiled.

"Hello...father..* cough * Don't suppose you can help me." England said chuckling a little but as he did he fell to his knees coughing up more blood. God sadden and pulled England into his lap.

"I am truly sorry son that I took you away from your lover, but if he proves me that he can keep his promise of forever loving you and no one else then you may go back to him." God said smiling a little because he knew that America could never fall in love with anyone as much as he did with England and knew that in a matter of days he could revive all those who have died.

"No father it's * cough* okay...It was meant to happen but...I believe I will...live again...soon.." And with that England closed his eyes, he stopped breathing and stayed still. God cried as he saw his son die (well a side of him but England was the main side), he decided to take England back to earth and let his lover and friends say a good bye. He walked out of his palace and walked down to earth. He shocked many of the countries and made them all cry when they saw England laying in his arms. He told the all to gather around and so they did.

"May you all say your goodbyes." God said letting each country come near his son and bid him good bye.

"No! England! I'm sorry for leaving you and declare independence, sorry for arguing with you every day but I love you and I never meant any of that, I wanted independence so you could see me as a lover and not just love me as a brother! I love you so much and I don't know what I can do now that you're gone! Please come back! Please I can't be with out you!" America cried out as he took England's corpse out of Gods embrace and hugged him. He was sobbing into England's chest but was pulled out of it by his brother.

"Alfred, he's gone and there is nothing you can do about it...We all miss him but we can't do anything...but he is Britannia right? Well then Britannia is still alive! He can visit you and maybe England might be reborn! So calm down." Canada said smiling softly at his brother who was still sobbing.

"Matthew what if he doesn't! What if he can't! I love him to much for him to leave me!" America yelled at his brother but then understood. He knew that countries were immortal and if one were to fall then that country would be regenerated but as a new country or the same if they rebuilt it.(which almost never happens)

"Do not be worried, America and Canada, He might live again but that is up to America if he can show me." God said smiling at the two countries, he remembered the day when England took care of both of them and now both of them love him, one as a lover and another as a brother.

"What do you mean by what I show you?" America said looking up at God. He was happy that England could be revived but he wanted to know what he had to do so his lover could come back.

"I think you can guess, you already showed me a little while ago and it's starting to make me want and revive him." God said smiling as America but on a confused face while his brother smiled and was now fulled with hope. "I guess I'll let Matthew tell you what I meant by that." God said smiling as he took England's corpse to every country who hadn't got to say good bye to him. After god left America got what he said and smiled at Canada.

"I have to show him my love for him! Well that should be easy because I love Iggy like nobody else!" America said hugging his brother and then promised to him self that he would get England revived.

**Author's Notes: Well hello lovely readers! So sorry for not updating any new chapters for The day the Kirkland's cam and I love him but he already has a boyfriend! It's just that I got an extreme case of writers block! But please don't shoot me! I am editing a new chapter** **for them so they'll be up pretty soon! ^^ Oh and the language I used was one that I thought up and is named Eneoba! Oh and I don't Own any hetalia because if I did then there would be Yaoi in at least one Episode! **

**Translations:**

_C'reust Inble andre fert Inbla un ackle un : May god's wish be heard and seal this faith that encases me_

_Iech ikle abum nesi'ao angle'wj freov inblesu : Protect those who live and breath and care for angels love them_

_Cres'il aksn'e inbut ale : Kill all who who disobey the word of god_

_Andel a'ehy feliout aed'jik ino aleb'is ountre BoK! : Condemn Russia into the flames of hell! _


End file.
